Failed
by choi Ryeosomnia
Summary: Hanya kisah kecil antara Siwon sang Aktor yang super sibuk dan Kekasihnya Ryeowook/OS/GS/DLDR!


Tittle : Failed!

[[ phiphohBie ]]

Author : Choi Ryeosomnia

Pair : siwonXryeowook

Cast : Ryeowook, Siwon, Donghae

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Ryeowook menghentak-hentakan kakinya lucu sembari merengut dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut kedepan. Gerutuan tak jelas terus meluncur dari bibir mungil itu. Tak jarang tangannya pun juga turut memukul-mukul dada bidang yang ada dihadapannya.

Sang empunya dada bidang hanya diam dengan tetap mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang langsing sang yeoja guna semakin merapatkan tubuh yeoja mungil itu padanya.

Mereka berdua tak mengindahkan segala tatapan aneh yang dilontarkan para Mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang melewati mereka. Bagaimana tidak heran, jika saat ini mereka— Ryeowook dan namjacingunya yang bernama Choi Siwon—kini seperti sedang akting dengan tema penculikan anak dibawah umur?

WHAT THE HECK?

Oke, mungkin kalian bingung kenapa aku menyebutnya penculikan. karena—Choi Siwon— namja itu kini sedang memakai masker pada wajahnya, serta topi dan jangan lupakan syal yang melilit dilehernya, dengan pakaian yang serba tertutup seperti itu—siapa yang tak berpikiran bahwa yeoja mungil bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook itu akan diculik oleh namja tegak bertubuh atletis?

Tsk, tapi mari kita lupakan soal itu. Karena mungkin seluruh mahasiswa itu tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya namja yang sedang mereka tatap dengan tatapan heran seperti itu. Jika mereka tahu, Wow...sudah pasti gedung fakultas seni yang tak lain adalah jurusan yang diambil Ryeowook—pasti akan ramai riuh. Hey, bagaimana tidak ramai? Jika salah satu aktor tersohor di Nergeri Gingseng itu sedang berada disana—di tambah dengan kenyataan bahwa Aktor terkenal itu tengah memeluk possessive seorang gadis?

Silahkan kalian bayangkan sendiri bagaimana dan apa saja hal-hal yang akan menimpa gadis mungil itu.

"Leppasssskan aku" terus meronta untuk melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan tangan kokoh itu.

Siwon masih saja mempertahankan pelukannya. Bahkan ia tak membiarkan yeoja mungil itu untuk bergerak sedikit pun. "Mianhae, baby~. Bukan maksud Oppa untuk membatalkan janji " Siwon bahkan tak merasakan sakit sama sekali meskipun sedari tadi mendapat pukulan keras dari yeojacingunya. "Jeongmal, Mianhae " sesalnya lagi. Entah, ini sudah permintaan maaf yang berapa kali, karena Siwon sendiri sudah tak dapat menghitungnya.

"Kenapa cuman kata 'Mianhae' terus yang bisa Oppa ucapkan? Aku lelah terus-terusan mengerti keadaanmu yang selalu sibuk dengan berbagai jadwalmu sebagai Aktor terkenal. Aku..lelah, Oppa " suaranya mengecil diakhir kalimat. Seperti yang ia ucapkan, ia memang sudah benar-benar lelah dengan hubungan yang terus ia jalani.

Gadis mungil dengan rambut sedikit kecoklatan dan panjang itu memang sudah sangat lelah mendengar ucapan 'Maaf' dari Siwon setiap hari yang harus dengan tiba-tiba membatalkan janji-janji yang Siwon buat sendiri. Ia kesal, marah, sedih, dan...ah semuanya menjadi satu saat ini.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Siwon membatalkan janjinya. Ini bahkan sudah menjadi makanan setiap hari bagi mereka berdua. Gagal berkencan, gagal menghabiskan waktu bersama, jarang komunikasi, dan pasti akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran—yeah, contohnya seperti saat ini.

Ryeowook bukan yeoja yang banyak maunya dan selalu menuntut seperti yeoja-yeoja diluar sana. Dia hanyalah seorang yeoja yang akan kesal jika namjanya tak menghubunginya, dan selebihnya ia akan baik-baik saja.

Well, mungkin ada saatnya ia manja, tapi ia juga sadar, bermanja pada seorang namja yang bekerja di dunia Entertaintment itu sangat susah. Waktunya pasti tersita banyak diDunianya sendiri.

"Mianhae~ " lagi, hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir kissable dengan philtrum panjang itu.

Ryeowook yang tak tega mendengar suara lirih nan pelan itu, akhirnya ia mengangguk. Tangannya pun perlahan menelusup kepunggung Siwon membalas pelukannya.

Siwon tersenyum hangat. Ia tahu kalau yeoja dalam pelukannya itu pasti akan memaafkannya. Tangan kekar miliknya bergerak keatas guna mengelus rambut kecoklatan yang benar-benar halus itu. Surai kecokelatan yang jika dilihat tampak lembut itu ternyata lebih lembut dari yang dibayangkan.

Mata bulat bermanikan karamel cerah itu menutup. Mencoba merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan sang Aktor ternama itu. Kepala mungil itu semakin melesakkan kepalanya di dada bidang namjanya, seolah itu adalah tempat paling nyaman.

Sengaja Ryeowook tempelkan telinganya di dada bagian kiri Siwon, mencoba mendengar degup jantung Siwon yang berdetak seirama dengan jantungnya sendiri. Wajah Ryeowook tiba-tiba saja memerah saat menyadari bahwa dia merasa seperti remaja labil dimasa SMA yang mencoba merasakan cinta dari degup sebuah jantung.

Jinja..bagaimana bisa Ryeowook berfikir seperti itu? Ugghh~ jika Siwon tahu, pasti ia akan malu sekali. Apa-apaan itu? Memeriksa degup jantung seseorang? Hei..kau bukan Dokter, Ryeowook-ah?. Kekeke~

Diam. Siwon diam sambil menunduk untuk mengintip wajah manis dan imut yeojanya itu. Dan seketika seringai lebar tercetak jelas diwajah tampan Siwon—saat mendapati wajah Ryeowook memerah. Sebuah ide jahil muncul diotaknya.

"Mencuri dengar degup jantung Oppa, eh?"

"Ehh?"

Siwon mendengus dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya keatas, "Benarkan?" godanya.

Wajah Ryeowook yang tadi belum kembali normal dari memerahnya, kini malah semakin dibuat memerah karena tertangkap basah mencuri dengan suara degup jantung Siwon. Oh..God! apa yang ia pikirkan telah menjadi kenyataan.

Ugghh~ Siwon menyadari tingkah labilnya. Eothoke? Padahal Ryeowook sudah sering sekali menampakkan sifat-sifat childishnya pada namjacingunya yang perfect itu. Umh~ au ditaruh mana muka, Wookie-ah? "

Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Ryeowook agar menjauh dari tubuhnya, melepas kontak pelukan keduanya. "Ti-tidak kok. Ja-jangan sa-sa-salah paham y-ya" katanya terbata dengan memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan jenaka dari Siwon. Walaupun Siwon memakai kacama hitam, tapi Ryeowook jelas tahu bahwa namja itu kini sedang memandangnya.

Siwon mengerlingkan sebelah matanya, bermaksud menggoda yeojanya—meskipun itu tak akan berhasil, hei..Siwon sedang memakai kaca mata hitam kan?

"Bohong"

"Tadi Oppa melihat kau yang sedang mencuri dengan degup jantung Oppa kok" Siwon semakin menggoda Ryeowook, "Ayolaah~ tinggal mengaku saja kan?"

Ryeowook menatap tajam ke-arah Siwon. "Isshh, dasar percaya diri" cibirnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Siwon tergelak, lalu mengacak gemas rambut yeoja yang tingginya hanya sebatas dada bidangnya itu.

"Baiklah, daripada kita berdiri terus disini, bagaima kalau kita ke Cafetaria, Donghae Hyung?"

Mata Ryeowook langsung berbinar, cengiran lebar terpasang apik diwajah innocent itu. Deretan gigi putih dan rapihnya itu membuat Siwon hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"kkajja~" serunya semangat.

Baru saja ia akan menarik lengan Siwon, deringan diponsel Siwon membuat keduanya saling bertatapan. Siwon memandang Ryeowook seolah meminta ijin untuk mengangkat panggilan itu, Ryeowook mengangguk.

" eobseo, Mwo? Yaissh..apa tidak bisa ditunda dulu?..oh ayolah Hyung, aku sedang ingin refreshing sebentar..ah..baiklah, aku segera kesana "

Pip. Sambungan itu terputus.

Ryeowook sudah tahu hal apa yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi. "Pergilah, aku akan ke-cafe Donghae Oppa sendiri"

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menghiraukan tatapan memelas dari Siwon yang seolah meminta maaf padanya. Hah~ padahal baru saja mereka berbaikan, berjanji akan pergi ke cafetaria milik Oppa nya. Dan sekarang...semua seperti biasanya. Selalu gagal dan berakhir dengan kekecewaan.

Siwon mengejar langkah Ryeowook yang cepat. Kakinya yang panjang memudahkannya untuk mengejar gadis itu. "Tunggu, Wookie" ia berhasil menarik lengan Ryeowook.

Segera saja ia tangkupkan kedua tangannya membingkai wajah cantik yang sudah seperti menahan tangis. "Waeyo? Oppa ada acara kan? pergilah~ nanti manager Oppa marah. Aku tidak apa-apa "

Bohong. Jelas ia berbohong dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Hari ini Oppa tidak mau merusak atau membatalkan janji Oppa yang akan mengajakmu ke Cafetaria Donghae Hyung"

"Lalu? Apa Oppa akan membatalkan acara Oppa itu? " tanya Ryeowook.

Siwon membuang nafas berat. " Temani Oppa. Sampai acara Oppa selesai, setelah itu Oppa akan menemanimu kemana pun kau mau" bujuknya.

Ryeowook melihat wajah memohon Siwon. Ck, ia benar-benar tak bisa jika harus ditatap seperti itu oleh Siwon. Tapi...

"Aku tidak mau"

"Wae? "

Ryeowook melepas kedua belah tangan Siwon yang tadi masih membingkai wajahnya. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau "

"Kau harus mau" Siwon memaksa. Tak mau berdebat lebih lama lagi, langsung saja ia menarik lengan kecil itu menuju parkiran dikampus yang cukup ternama ini. Ia tak mau mendengar segala ocehan, pekikan atau apapun itu dari Ryeowook. yang ia mau adalah, hari ini ia tak mau jika harus kembali melukai hati gadis yang teramat ia cintai.

Siwon mendorong tubuh mungil itu pada kursi disamping kemudi dan memasangkan seatbelt-nya. Ryeowook mengerang tak suka tapi tetap tak dipedulika oleh Siwon.

Siwon sendiri berlari cepat memutar dan masuk dikursi kemudi. Ia menoleh kesamping dimana sang gadis yang saat ini memandangnya tajam seolah ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. " Keluarkan aku " pekiknya tak suka.

"Tidak"

Ryeowook berusaha membuka pintu mobilnya, tapi ternyata sudah lebih dulu dikunci oleh Siwon. Sekali lagi, erangan tak suka terlontar dari bibir mungil Ryeowook. "Buka pintunya " kesalnya.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Siwon justru mulai menjalankan mobilnya dan membiarkan Ryeowook berteriak-teriak tak jelas.

"Diamlah, Wookie " ucapnya datar.

"Apa? Diam? Bagaimana bisa aku diam, saat aku sedang diculik oleh namja gila sepertimu? " katanya sebal.

Siwon terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan kasar yeojanya. Menculik? Ck, baiklah. Mungkin benar bahwa Siwon sedang menculik yeoja itu.

Perlahan suara teriakan Ryeowook sudah tak terdengar lagi. "Ck. Lelah, eoh? Ini minum "

Tangan Siwon sebelahnya mengusap kening Ryeowook, lalu menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Ryeowook. masih dengan tatapan sebalnya, ia mengambil air mineral itu dan meneguknya sampai habis bahkan sebagian tumpah dan mengenai bajunya. Siwon berdecak dan kembali menyodorkan tissue pada bibir Ryeowook, lalu mengusapnya.

Ryeowook merebut paksa tissue yang ada ditangan Siwon dan mengusap sendiri bibir serta bajunya. "Aku bisa sendiri "

Siwon mendengus. Jika sudah begini, Ryeowook benar-benar galak sekali. Dan ia hanya bisa diam dan terus menyetir mobilnya agar segera sampai pada tempat tujuan. Yeah, benar sekali. Hari ini ia harus datang pada peluncuran Drama barunya yang akan ditampilkan disaluran TV KBS. Umh~ betapa hebatnya seorang Choi Siwon yang sangat bertalenta.

.

.

.

Dia selalu saja membuatku marah.

Tapi meskipun begitu aku tetap mencintainya~

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Ryeowook merengut saat dirinya harus menunggu Siwon sendirian diruang ganti. Ia memasang tampang begitu kesal saat Siwon tak kunjung keluar dan mengajaknya pergi dari tempat mengesalkan ini. Menjadi tatapan objek orang-orang itu sangat tak mengenakkan baginya.

Bahkan sekarang para staff berbisik-bisik sambil menatapnya. Ryeowook menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya. Ia merasa sungkan karena diperhatikan sedemikian rupa. Hei, Ryeowook bukanlah Aktor atau Aktris terkenal seperti Siwon yang sudah membintangi berbagai iklan, film dan sering muncul dilayar kaca TV. Ia hanyalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni yang berada pada semester 5 saat ini, jadi wajar kan jika ia merasa sungkan. Mungkin ia tak terbiasa menjadi tatapan objek banyak orang.

Perlahan tangan Ryeowook yang ada diatas pahanya saling bertaut dan menggesek-gesek gelisah. Umh~ kebiasannya saat ia sedang gelisah. Ia sesekali mendongak dan memperhatikan pintu yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan Siwon yang kini sedang berada di studio KBS. Ia benar-benar ingin cepat pergi dari situasi yang mengenakkan seperti ini.

Sudah hampir 1 jam ia menunggu Siwon. Mungkin sebentar lagi acaranya akan selesai, mengingat tadi Siwon bilang kalau acara hanyalah 1 jam durasinya. Ryeowook menghela nafas lega ketika ia melihat sosok Siwon yang berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Mianhae~ kau pasti bosan menunggu, Oppa"

Ryeowook melirik judes kearah Siwon. "Tidak hanya bosan, tapi aku seperti tawanan sekumpulan hewan liar"

Alis Siwon bertaut memikirkan ucapan yeoja mungil yang menekuk wajahnya itu.

"Para staff yeoja yang mungkin adalah fans beratmu"

Siwon melongo sekilas, tapi berikutnya ia tertawa kecil. "Ah~ sudahlah baby, jangan fikirkan mereka" kata Siwon. "Tunggu sebentar nae~ Oppa mau ganti baju dulu"

Ryeowook mengangguk, dan menarik tangan Siwon untuk kembali duduk. "Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku ikut?"

Mata onyx itu membulat sempurna. Ikut? Kemana? Ganti baju?

"Ma-maksudku, unghh~ aku hanya tidak enak dipandang oleh mereka. Aku akan menunggu Oppa diluar"

Siwon menatap lembut mata karamel yang tampak gelisah itu. Ia tahu yeojanya benar-benar tak nyaman jika harus terus-terusan dijadikan tatapan oleh orang-orang. Jadi, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengangguk. "Hmm..ayo"

.

.

Ryeowook sedari tadi memperhatikan wajah Siwon yang tersenyum. Ia bingung, sejak tadi namja disampingnya ini selalu saja tersenyum dan sesekali bersiul. "Kenapa Oppa tersenyum terus dari tadi?" tak tahan akhirnya Ryeowook bertanya.

"Aniyaa~ Oppa hanya senang karena hari ini kau mau menunggui Oppa saat Oppa harus bekerja"

"Hanya karena itu?"

Siwon mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi...lain kali aku tidak mau lagi datang ke lokasi tempat Oppa syuting atau apapun itu "

"Oh..Wae?"

Ryeowook memajukan bibirnya kedepan. "Aku tidak mau kalau nanti para netizens atau wartawan mengetahui hubungan kita. Dan lagi...Oppa bisa kena masalah kan?"

"Aku . Tidak . Peduli . " jawabnya mantab dengan menekankan disetiap kalimatnya.

Ryeowook hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. "Egois"

"Biar saja"

Gyut~

"Aww.. appo, baby "

"Rasakan" menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Siwon yang masih meringis sakit karena cubitan kecil dilengannya.

.

.

.

Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan

Yang aku pedulikan, adalah apa yang sedang kau pikirkan dan dirimu~

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Siwon berjalan pelan dibelakang mengikuti langkah kecil yeoja mungil didepannya itu. Ia tahu bahwa yeojanya masih kesal padanya. Tapi...jika tidak begini bisa-bisa mereka akan bertengkar hebat lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin. Dan ia tak mau hal itu terulang kembali. Bertengkar dengan Ryeowook adalah hal yang harus ia hindari. Karena jika mereka sudah bertengkar maka Siwon tak akan bisa konsen pada pekerjaannya.

Siwon masih berjalan pelan walaupun yeojanya sudah berlari-lari kecil kearah sang namja pemilik cafe yaitu Lee Donghae yang tak lain adalah Oppa kandung Ryeowook. dimple dipipinya semakin terlihat kala ia tersenyum memperhatikan Ryeowook yang bergelayut manja pada Oppanya dan menunjuk dirinya dengan ekspresi kesal. Eumh~ mungkin Ryeowook mengadu pada Donghae atas kelakuannya tadi.

Mata onyx itu melihat sekeliling isi cafe tersebut. Cafe ini tampak ramai, bisa dilihat dari bangku-bangku yang sudah hampir terisi penu oleh pengunjung. Sebagian dari pengunjung itu tengah sibuk menelusuri deretan baris tulisan dalam buku menu, dan sebagian lagi tengah bercakap-cakap.

Siwon melambaikan tangannya dan mempercepat langkahnya saat Donghae memandangnya. "Halo, Hyung" sapanya dengan berhighfive dengan Donghae.

"Oppa!" yeoja manis disamping Donghae memekik kesal pada Donghae.

Siwon yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan mengerlingkan matanya pada Ryeowook. langsung saja Ryeowook membuang muka tak mau menatap wajah tampan namjacingunya itu.

"Ah~ kau jangan cemberut seperti itu, uri Dongsaengie~" kata Donghae lembut.

"Kalau begitu cepat marahi namja tinggi didepanmu itu" jawabnya dengan menunjuk asal wajah Siwon didepannya. Siwon menangkap tangan itu lalu menarik sang pemilik tangan hingga jatuh pada pelukannya. "Kau menyuruh Donghae Hyung untuk memarahiku, eh? Cihh~ dasar yeoja manja" bisiknya ditelinga Ryeowook.

Ryeowook bergidik saat merasakan hembusan nafas Siwon ditelinganya. Didorongnya tubuh atletis itu hingga pelukannya terlepas. "Biar saja. Biar kau tahu rasa "

"Heoh? Oppa sudah menepati janji Oppa untuk menemanimu ke Cafe Donghae Hyung, kenapa kau masih marah?"

"Itu karena Oppa tadi sempat membuatku bagaikan tawanan para singa diruang ganti"

Kesalnya.

"Tapi, setidaknya kau tak dimakan oleh mereka kan? jadi kenapa harus dipermasalahkan sih?" Siwon mencoba membela diri.

"Issh~ suka-suka aku dong "

"Ya! " Siwon berteriak keras dihadapan Ryeowook.

Donghae hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat mereka berdua yang saling berteriak dan saling menyalahkan. Humm~ ia tahu jelas bahwa masing-masing diri mereka saling mencintai, teramat mencintai malah.

"Ya, kalian! Kalau kalian memang ingin bertengkar, cepat keluar dari Cafe'ku. Kalian membuat para koki disini terganggu dengan teriakan kalian " ia memberikan deathglare mematikan pada Siwon dan Ryeowook. beruntung saat ini mereka sedang berada di bagian belakang cafe, jadi otomatis para fans Siwon tak akan mengetahui.

"Dia yang memulai, Oppa "

"Tidak, Hyung. Wookie yang memancing diriku untuk berteriak "

"Ya! kenapa kau malah ikut-ikutan mengadu pada Donghae Oppa? "

"Itu urusanku "

Donghae kembali menghela nafas berat dan memilih pergi meninggalkan kedua anak manusia labil tersebut.

.

.

.

Cinta itu seperti permen karet

Meskipun sudah sekuat tenaga untuk membuangnya atau menjauhkannya dari kita, tapi mereka tetap saja menempel pada kita ^^

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Kini keduanya tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya masing-masing. Ah, lebih tepatnya hanya Ryeowook, karena Siwon sendiri sedari tadi memang memainkan ponselnya tapi itu hanyalah cara berpura-puranya saja.

Mereka duduk di salah satu pondok kecil dihalaman belakang cafe Donghae. Taman itu mungkin berukuran kecil, tapi bunga-bunga disana benar-benar dirawat dengan baik. Ada sebuah kolam buatan di depan pondok yang ditempati oleh Siwon dan Ryeowook. Bahkan Donghae membuat taman kecil tampak seperti sebuah kerajaan kecil yang berdiri kokoh dengan berbagai bunga yang menghiasinya.

Ryeowook berdiri dan berjalan dua langkah dari pondok kecil tersebut. Matanya mengamati keadaan sekitar membuat Siwon bingung sendiri dengan sikapnya. Baru saja Siwon akan membuka suara, tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook sudah berjongkok sembari mengarahkan lensa kamera ponselnya menghadap wajahnya.

Klik!

Siwon tertawa saat melihat kenarsisan yeojacingunya itu. Ia mengamati berbagai pose yang dibuat oleh Ryeowook. mulai dari menggembungkan pipinya lucu, memajukan bibirnya kedepan, membentuk dua jari menjadi huruf 'V', menjulurkan lidahnya, menggigit bibirnya sexy..dan ah~ masih banyak lagi.

Siwon tak henti-hentinya tertawa saat melihat seluruh gaya yang Ryeowook buat.

Merasa terganggu dengan ketawa Siwon yang selalu ditujukan pada dirinya, Ryeowook akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya sambil berdiri. Dengan langkah tegas ia menghampiri Siwon yang masih saja tertawa dengan memegangi perutnya karena sakit terlalu banyak tertawa. Bahkan ada setitik air mata disudut matanya. Oh..sebegitu lucukah gadismu itu, Choi Siwon?

"Ya! berhenti tertawa " ia memekik kesal dihadapan Siwon.

"Haha..hmppt..pffttss..haha " Siwon berusaha menghentikan tawanya tapi selalu saja gagal, dan itu semakin membuat Ryeowook kesal setengah mati pada Siwon.

"Oppa! " teriaknya.

"Hmppftt..y-ya? "

Sekuat tenaga Siwon meredam tawanya yang mau meledak.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Ryeowook berlalu pergi meninggalkan Siwon dengan hati yang begitu dongkol. Ia tak peduli lagi pada Siwon yang memanggilnya. Issh~ ia kesal. Kenapa Siwon tertawa saat dirinya berpose seperti itu sih?

Apa ia jelek?

Apa ia tak imut?

Apa ia begitu menjijikkan sehingga Siwon selalu tertawa saat melihat dirinya sedang bernarsis-ria dengan ponselnya?

Dan...ia sadar bahwa ia tak se-cantik, se-imut, se-Kaya, maupun se-sempurna para yeoja-yeoja diluar sana yang mengejar Siwon nya.

Langkahnya semakin dipercepat saat mengetahui bahwa Siwon sudah berada tak jauh dibelakangnya. Dengan setengah berlari akhirnya ia mencapai depan cafe Donghae, dan langsung melesat pergi menerobos malam yang sudah benar-benar gelap.

Donghae melongo saat Ryeowook tak menjawab panggilannya. Dan sekali lagi ia dibuat melongo karena Siwon pun juga ikut berlari mengerjar Dongsaengnya itu. Donghae menghembuskan nafas berat. " Aigoo~ mereka itu benar-benar menjadikan cafe ku sebagai tempat berlari-larian. Tsk~ mereka pikir cafe ku ini wahana bermain? Dasar! " dumelnya tak jelas.

.

.

.

Siwon mengendarai mobilnya pelan sambil membujuk Ryeowook untuk mau masuk kedalam mobil. Ryeowook menolak dan justru tetap berjalan tak menghiraukan seruan Siwon. "Ya! berhentilah berjalan seperti itu. Ayo masuk" bujuknya lagi.

"Ryeowook-ah?"

"..."

"Lee Ryeowook"

"..."

"Chagiya~~"

"..."

"Baby~~ "

Semua panggilan kesayangan darinya masih saja diabaikan oleh Ryeowook. gadis manis itu terus berjalan lurus dan tak mau memandang Siwon sedikitpun. Siwon yang sudah geram akhirnya menghentikan mobilnya dan turun dari mobilnya.

Siwon mengejar Ryeowook lalu menyekal tangannya. "Leppass " berontaknya dan mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Siwon. "Kau ini kenapa, sih? "

"Oppa yang kenapa? Menertawakanku hanya karena aku tidak cantik? Iya kan?"

"Yah! Aku tahu aku memang tak secantik gadis-gadis yang selalu mengelilingimu itu" lanjutnya dengan nada kesal setengah mati. mata Siwon memancarkan sinar menyesal karena sudah membuat Ryeowook kesal dan merasa dirinya rendah.

"Lepaskan aku"

Siwon menggeleng dan...

Grep.

Namja berbadan tegak atletis itu memeluk tubuh mungil gadisnya dengan erat. "Mianhae, lagi-lagi Oppa membuatmu marah"

Dadanya sudah terasa basah. O-oh, Ryeowook pasti sedang menangis.

Tangan Siwon terangkat mengelus surai lembut rambut sewarna coklat madu milik Ryeowook. "Kau cantik"

"Pembohong besar"

Siwon tergelak mendengar nada Ryeowook yang kembali ketus. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menangkupkan wajah manis Ryeowook agar memberi perhatian lebih padanya. "Kau memang cantik"

Ryeowook mendengus kesal. Ia tidak mau memandang Siwon. Manik caramel cerahnya bahkan lebih memilih memperhatikan objek lain yang sebenarnya tidak lebih baik dari dirinya. Ia sedikit memekik kecil saat dengan tiba-tiba Siwon mengecup pelan bibirnya yang tipis.

Langsung saja ia memandang nyalang Siwon dan semakin bertambahlah kemarahannya ketika melihat namja tampan dengan dimple smile yang menghiasi pipinya kini tengah tersenyum memandangnya. "Oke, mungkin memang banyak gadis diluar sana yang lebih cantik dari dirimu, tapi..

Oppa berani bersumpah bahwa bagi Oppa kau tetaplah segalanya" akhirnya Siwon berakata jujur dengan menempelkan kedua keningnya. Saling menatap dan menyelami manik masing-masing mencoba mencari cinta yang teramat tulus.

Pipi Ryeowook bersemu merah saat itu juga ketika Siwon memandangnya dengan dalam seolah dirinyalah gadis tercantik yang ada didunia ini. "Saranghae~"

Bibir mungil Ryeowook tersenyum. "Nado Saranghae" menjawab dengan lembut dan membuat Siwon mau tak mau kembali mengulum senyum indah di bibir jokernya. "Ayo, masuk" katanya dengan lembut.

Siwon menggenggam tangan Ryeowook dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil.

Bugh!

Pintu mobil Siwon tertutup dan langsung saja Siwon melaju cepat menuju suatu tempat.

"Oppa, kita mau kemana?"

Alis Siwon terangkat sebelah. "Kau tidak lupa jalan pulang menuju Apartement Oppa 'kan Chagy?"

Mata caramel bulat itu semakin membulat lucu. "Mwo? Tapi kan aku harus pulang"

"Tidak baby~ malam ini kau akan menginap di Apartement, Oppa"

Ryeowook mendelik kesal. "Ya! jangan seenaknya saja, nanti—"

"—Umma dan Appa-mu marah? Jangan khawatir, Oppa sudah meminta ijin" potong Siwon cepat semakin membuat Ryeowook kesal. Jinja...namja disampingnya ini suka sekali sih seenaknya saja padanya. "Ck, menyebalkan"

"Aa~ apa kau bilang? Saranghae? Ah...nado, Oppa juga sangat mencintaimu"

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya malas. Percuma saja berdebat dengan Siwon, pasti ujung-ujungnya ia yang akan kalah. Huft~

Siwon sekali-kali melirik wajah keruh Ryeowook yang semakin membuatnya terlihat begitu lucu. Iseng karena Ryeowook tidak mau berbicara lagi, Siwon dengan berani mengecup pipi gembul Ryeowook. "Ya! menyetir saja yang benar, jangan macam-macam" sungutnya marah.

Siwon mengidikkan bahunya acuh. "Habisnya kau cemberut terus, sih"

"Itu kan karena kau" tunjuknya dengan marah. Bukannya balik marah justru Siwon membalasnya dengan senyum tampan. "Ne~ hari ini kau sudah cukup untuk marahnya. Simpan tenagamu untuk pekerjaan kita nanti malam, Baby~" nadanya dibuat se-Sexy mungkin oleh Siwon.

Ryeowook bersemu merah dan langsung membuang muka. "Aigoo~ apa kau sedang malu?"

"DIAM" bentaknya kesal.

Siwon tertawa puas karena berhasil menggoda yeojacingunya. "Kkkk~ baiklah. Oppa diam, tapi sebelumnya Oppa benar-benar minta maaf karena sepertinya jadwal kita hari ini untuk bersenang-senang gagal total" ujarnya dengan lembut.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Gwenchana" suara Ryeowook sedikit ikut melembut. "Jadi sebagai gantinya malam ini Oppa akan membuatmu bahagia diatas ranjang"

"Ya!"

.

.

.

Lihat!

Meskipun hubungan mereka selalu dipenuhi dengan bentakan, teriakan, dan pertengkaran tapi ujung-ujungnya mereka akan kembali bersatu.

Karena apa?

Karena keduanya begitu dewasa dan mengerti bahwa ini semua hanyalah bumbu-bumbu cinta dalam sebuah hubungan pasangan kekasih~

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

—**FIN****—**

**Author Note :**

Hah~ *lap ingus* nggak tau mesti ngomong gimana lagi. Karena sepertinya nih ff bener-bener aneh bin ajaib serta bikin para reader muntah-muntah ditempat lalu mengalami amnesia permanen. Kkk~

Yaudah, nggak mau cuap-cuap lebih banyak lagi. Yang penting buat yang udah baca silahkan tinggalin review ya^^


End file.
